


omegle (joshler)

by oceangrraves



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I dont know what to tag, M/M, Online Relationships, and josh is that emo in the corner who actually is a fucking asshole, and tylers really cool and not a depressed emo like most fics im, im ready for hell, ok pls enjoy, theyre all like 17/18 and in highschool, this idea just came to me and honestly i thought it was great, this will probably be really smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceangrraves/pseuds/oceangrraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler was horny one night and decided to use the internet to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stranger is typing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler and josh are really horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting off with smut ok

**you are now connected to a stranger based on your common interests: gay, horny. say hello!**

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: asl

_you are typing…_

you: wow u really jump right into this

_you are typing…_

you: 17 male ohio, u?

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: 18 male ohio

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: small world

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: name?

_you are typing…_

you: tyler

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: josh

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: are u a sub or dom

_you are typing…_

you: sub

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: ;) what r u wearing

_you are typing…_

you: just my boxers

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: take them off for me

_you are typing…_

you: theyre off

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: describe what u look like

_you are typing…_

you: 5’11, brown hair, tan, brown eyes, some tattoos, thin

_you are typing…_

you: can u describe urself

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: 5’9, red hair, hazel eyes, one sleeve, muscular

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: im hard

_you are typing…_

you: are u touching urself

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: yes. r u ?

_you are typing…_

you: yes. i want u to touch me

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: r u a vrign

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: virgin*

_you are typing…_

you: unfortunately

_you are typing…_

you: im going to cum soon

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: good. cum for me tyler

_you are typing…_

 

_you are typing…_

you: i came all over my stomach

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: wat part of ohio r u from

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: im about to cum too

_you are typing…_

you: columbus

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: me too

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: ugh i just came. i wish it was in ur mouth

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: tyler?

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: i have to go

_stranger is typing…_

stranger: my kik is spookyjim0688

**stranger has disconnected.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed lmao i'll try to write/upload tomorrow


	2. stoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler tells his stoner friends about josh and they swear he's a catfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry i didnt upload sooner but i went to a 5sos concert last night and it was rly fun

“hey tyler!” brendon jogged to catch up to him, his backback slung over one shoulder. “what the fuck bro, I sent you like fifteen texts last night asking about the trig homework.”

 

“yeah, sorry about that. I, uh, feel asleep early.” he sat down on a bench just outside of the school and tucked his hands in his jacket pocket, shrugging.

 

“no you fucking didn’t. I saw you favoriting shit on twitter at like 2:00am. but I’ll let it slide this time. I ended up asking ryan and long story short, I ended up with a dick pic.” brendon smirked, pulling out a cigarette and looking around for a lighter.

 

tyler helped him out and pulled out his lighter, lighting the cigarette for him before stuffing it back in his pocket.

 

“why don’t you two just date already? its obvious you two are thirsty as fuck for each other.”

brendon rolled his eyes. “okay, tyler. you don’t get to give me relationship advice until you’re in a relationship and, oh look – you aren’t, so fuck off.”

 

tyler pulled out his phone and opened up a groupchat.

 

_tyler: alex and jack where r u_

 

tyler looked up to see if he could spot the two. they were no where in sight.

 

“jack’s probably sucking alex’s dick in a bathroom stall, chill.” brendon laughed, blowing smoke in the air.

 

jack answered.

 

_jack: i made alex stop for coffee before school gOD_

ryan arrived and sat on the concrete ground. he gave a sly smirk to brendon. “sup guys.” he held a blunt in his hand. “anyone got a lighter?”

 

“damn ry, never thought you were the type to get high _before_ school even started.” tyler mocked, reached for his lighter again, and passed it to ryan.

 

“rough nights call for easy days, my friend.” ryan gave the lighter back and took a hit.

 

brendon wiggled his fingers in a beckoning motion, raising his eyebrows. “pass it here, ross.”

 

all of their phones buzzed. ryan took his out and unlocked it.

 

_alex: where the hell are u guys_

_ryan: front of the school. hurry up losers i got weed_

in a few minutes, jack and alex showed up with coffee their hands and crumbs down jack’s shirt. they sat down on either side of ryan.

 

“hey do any of you guys know someone named josh?” tyler asked, glancing at each person in their circle.

 

“ty, there’s a lot of josh’s in the world.” jack answered. “in our school, I know like six, why?”

 

“alright long story short – I met someone on omegle last night an--…”

 

brendon cut tyler off. “that’s what you were doing instead of giving me the trig homework?! jacking it to some creep on _omegle?_ god, tyler, I thought you had more self respect than that.”

 

“shut up.” tyler’s face was going a bit red. in the moment, it seemed like a great idea, but now that he thinks about it, he does feel a little guilty.

 

“no, no, now _this_ is a story I want to hear in detail. continue…” alex scooted closer.

 

“as I was _saying_.” he rolled his eyes at brendon. “I went on omegle last night and”

 

“wait, was this on cam or text?” jack interrupted this time.

 

“text. if it were cam I would know what he looks like. now let me finish.” tyler sounded irritated.

 

“bet that’s what he said to josh.” brendon muttered, winking.

 

tyler ignored him. “basically we both got off, okay? but he said he was 18 and from columbus. what if he goes to school with us?”

 

“dude, almost everyone on that website’s a catfish. he was probably some 50-year old guy from nebraska living in his mom’s basement.” ryan scoffed, his eyes red and bloodshot.

 

“yeah, yeah I guess so…” tyler agreed. but in the back of his mind, he persisted. there was this feeling he had that josh was really who he said he was.

 

* * *

 

 

it was tyler’s study hall, so he went to the library to meet up with ryan. ryan lay down on a small brown sofa in the corner on the large room and closed his eyes. “hey ty?”

 

tyler sat on the sofa’s arm rest, his phone open to kik. “yeah?” he hovered his thumbs over his screen, the contact name spookyjim0688 staring back at him.

 

“never go to school high. it feels all cool for the first hour but after that you kind of feel like shit.”

 

tyler shrugged. “wasn’t really ever planning on it.” he worked up some courage and started a private conversation with josh.

 

_tyguy1288: hey… its tyler. from the other night._

he locked his phone and stuffed it back in his front pocket. ryan was watching him the entire time.

 

“you think you’d actually like this kid if you knew who he was? tyler, you were using each other to get off.” ryan was sitting now. his arm propped up on the other arm rest.

 

“i don’t know, man. there was something about him that was… different? like, i want to know him.”

 

“why don’t you go look in last years yearbook?” ryan walked over to a bookshelf against the wall, searching for a blue yearbook. “ah!” he pulled the book from the shelf and tossed it to tyler, who caught it against his chest. he sat down on the sofa and opened it up to their year, when they were juniors.

 

tyler and ryan both worked over the pages, making a list on tyler’s phone of every josh there was. there was a few nerdy ones, a few jocks, a few they didn’t even know. some were really hot, to be honest. tyler was hoping he’d be one of them. once they were done, their list held 13 different josh’s.

 

“better get to work stalking, buddy.” ryan patted tyler on the back, grinning. The bell rang and it was their lunch period. they tossed the book to the sofa and headed towards the outside court.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alSO IM MEETING TYLER AND JOSH ON SEPTEMBER 10TH??? FKFJAKSNFKA
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos thnx


	3. party!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of tyler's party fun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry its been so long, hope u enjoy

ryan and tyler found their other three friends at one of the tables outside where they usually meet up.

 

“where’re we going today my bros? im starving.” jack rubbed at his stomach.

 

“how ‘bout that new place that opened up down the street? i heard their burgers are the shit.” alex suggested, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

 

the group agreed and walked to brendon’s jeep.

 

“SHOTGUN!” ryan yelled as they neared the black vehicle.

 

“its cause he wants to suck his dick.” alex scoffed, getting a laugh out of all of them. they climbed in and drove off to the new burger place.

surprisingly there wasn’t much of a wait for a table. once they were all seated, tyler pulled out the list from his sweatshirt pocket and uncrumbled it, laying it down in the middle of the table for the rest of his friends to see.

 

“alright, here are all of the josh’s in our grade. you guys know any of them?” tyler’s voice was quiet. sure, he was out so there wasn’t any problem with him talking about guys in public, but he didn’t really want all of his town to know about his cyber hook-ups.

 

the guys looked over the list. the crossed out anyone they knew was straight.

 

“do you have any info on what he looks like, ty? we’re down to 5 so we could really get you this guys, like, today.” brendon held up the paper, tapping the pen on the table.

 

“oh, YEAH, right. uhhh, red hair i think. im not sure if he meant natural or dyed. 5’-something…” tyler paused, trying to think. “oh, and he has one tattoo sleeve. THAT, im sure of.”

 

“well why the fuck didn’t you say that first, ty guy!? theres only one, then. its uh.., damn whats his last name? the josh that’s in band. he plays drums, i think?” brendon dragged the pen down the list again. “DUN!” he almost stood up, he was so excited. “tyler we have your man! _and_ just because im that much of a bro, i’ll talk to him during 4th block today. huh, didn’t know he was gay to be honest. he’s pretty hot.”

 

ryan shot brendon a glare.

 

“no man, its cool. i’ve got his kik so i’ll, uh, handle it on my own. but at least i know who he is, right? and you guys thought he was some 50-year-old perv.” tyler grinned, but his palms began to sweat. maybe it would have been better if he was some creep. now that he knows who he is, something real could actually happen.

 

 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_alex: bremdon ur still having that party tonite rite ????_

_alex: brendon* lol_

_brendon: ya lol_

_brendon: it starts @ 9 btw_

_brendon: maybe ill message josh nd tell him to come hmmmm tyler ;)))_

_tyler: message him? U HAVE HIS NUMBER?!!?!_

_brendon: no lol chill. im friends w him on facebook apparently_

_brendon: hes hot af tyler ur really scoring big here_

_ryan: stfu hes not that hot. looks like a HUGE band nerd to me_

_jack: loolllll ry r u jealous bc brendon thinks josh is hot_

_tyler: HE HAS A FACE BOOK WTF_

_tyler: HOLD ON I NEED TO SEE FOR MYSELF_

_brendon: ryan u have my heart ok_

_ryan: ok bren_

_jack: u guys are SO gay i love it_

_tyler: O HMTR GOS HES SO HOT_

_tyler: WHAT T HE FUCK GUYS????_

_alex: send me screenshots i deactivated my fb_

_tyler: *multimedia msg*_

_alex: woaaahhh_

_tyler: brendon invite him pls_

_brendon: will do ;)_

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

brendon’s parents were away on vacation so he had the house to himself, which meant parties as often as possible. and lots of alcohol. there was loud music playing and just about everyone from school showed up, even if they weren’t invited. brendon was like the great gatsby of the school or something.

 

ryan followed brendon around like a lost puppy. he didn’t really trust brendon at his parties because let’s face it, brendon’s a slut when he’s drunk.

 

tyler finally found the two of them and pulled them aside, into the kitchen where people were lined up to do body shots. he tried whispering as best as he could, but it still came out as a yell.

 

“have either of you seen josh? like did he actually come or what?”

 

brendon’s eyes lit up. “OHHHH, your boy!? yeah i saw him. i was kind of looking for you to tell you. i’m not really sure where he went though. he looked _really_ uncomfortable honestly. go check upstairs maybe?” brendon turned to ryan then and kissed his cheek sloppily. tyler rolled his eyes. he didn’t know how much he could believe since brendon was so intoxicated. he filled up a cup with some sort of alcohol anyway, and headed up the stairs.

 

he checked room by room, finding some empty, others occupied by couples making out. in one room he found jack and alex with a few girls. it sure looked like they were having a good time. eventually he gave up and headed back downstairs.

 

someone stood up on a table and yelled out, “ANYONE WANNA PLAY SOME SPIN THE BOTTLE?!” it was brendon, who locked eyes with tyler, nodded his head to the left, and wiggled his eyebrows. it was josh, leaning against a wall with a cup in his hand. suddenly tyler felt like he was going to puke.

 

a bunch of people gathered around in a circle on the floor, including the red-haired josh. it was dyed, by the way – not naturally red. bright, bright red. and really hot. tyler found a spot next to ryan and brendon started off the game. he had to kiss this girl named sarah, which pissed ryan off to the extreme, especially because he heard that sarah has a HUGE crush on brendon, and it seemed that brendon enjoyed himself.

 

eventually it was tylers turn. “ _OOOOHHH, T Y L E R!!”_ brendon exaggerated, glancing at josh to see if he had a reaction. he didn’t. tylers stomach was doing flips. his shaky hand reached for the bottle and he spun it, closing his eyes for a moment. he figured brendon would let him know when it stopped.

 

“DUDE NO FUCKING WAY.”

 

yep, josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments! i'll try to update more now


End file.
